Nariosphere, Inc. is currently developing a new ultrasensitive and selective method for detecting nucleotide sequences in nucleic acids via a chip-based format. The method is based on hybridization of a target polynucleotide of a target to nanoparticleoligonucleotides immobilized on a glass surface followed by a proprietary "developing" procedure that allows one to detect targets in a calorimetric fashion. The simplicity of operation, low cost, and speed of the assay make it potentially very attractive for detecting a wide variety of infectious and genetic diseases. Moreover, its chip-based format makes it easily adaptable to multiplexing and sensitivity points to the intriguing possibility of detecting processed genomic targets without PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction). The goal of the proposed research is to develop a rapid, simultaneous assay permitting determination of mecA gene carriage, coagulase gene presence, and multiple 16S ribosomal RNA gene sequences. These gene targets will determine species identification and methicillin resistance status for seven clinically relevant Staphylococci. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A rapid, simultaneous assay permitting determination of mecA gene carriage, coagulase gene presence, and multiple 16S ribosomal RNA gene sequences. Gene targets will determination species identification and methicillin resistance status of seven clinical relevant Staphylococci offering a tremendous improvement in patient care.